panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
District 10 Male (76th Hunger Games)
The District 10 Male, nicknamed "Ten" by his allies, was the male tribute from District 10 in the 76th Hunger Games. A silent and surprisingly strong tribute, the District 10 Male was dangerous enough to be considered worthy of the career alliance. Biography The District 10 Male lived in District 10 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where it is unknown how he lived his life. Unlike most careers, he was reaped for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, The District 10 Male fights Marlin during training, managing to beat the career boy with a bullwhip. This gets the tribute into the career alliance, having proven himself strong enough. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, The District 10 Male runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. When he arrives, he grabs a bullwhip, terrorizing tributes with the unique weapon. He manages to lasso Samra, pulling her to the ground. Before he can drag the girl towards him, the boy's whip is cut, ruining the lasso. He then notices the 9 male attack Copper, which causes the 10 male to draw another whip and quickly garote the boy from 9, strangling the tribute until death. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games form an alliance. The alliance at first includes Copper and Raini from District 1, Aristides and his district partner Juniper from District 2, Marlin and Marina from District 4, and the District 10 Male. Hiding in Plain Sight Although part of a major alliance followed often throughout the games, the 10 male is still rarely mentioned, only being heard speaking a few times between the third and fourth days. He joins the search for Marina, his silence making him less noteworthy as the games progressed. Anti-Career Attack On the fifth day, the anti-career alliance raid the cornucopia, the attack killing Marina and Marlin in the inital stages of combat. The 10 male is late to the battle, using his whip to lasso Saito around the throat and begin choking him out. Death As he strangles Saito though, the 10 male is surprised by Samra, who had returned to the fight. His second whip is ruined by the same girl who'd ruined his first, as the boy tries to draw a knife. Before he can get his weapon out of it's sheathe, the boy is killed by Samra who plunges a sword through his chest. Overall, The District 10 Male placed 11th out of 24 tributes. Appearance The District 10 male is a fair skinned man standing 5'10" tall and weighing 170 pounds. He has wide shoulders and strong arms, a narrow torso, a non-existent waist, broad hips, and strong legs. His brown hair is very short and straight, and is uncombed. He has a lean face with a round chin with stubble. His eyebrows are a coarse, and his narrow, mysterious eyes are blue. His nose is modest and he has small lips. He usually wears raggedy clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his white, sparkly teeth and his distinctive hair. Personality The District 10 Male is a quiet tribute who doesn't speak too much. He does his job without question, and shows little emotion doing it. Possessions At the onset of the Games, The District 10 Male has access to almost every resource, as he and his allies hold control over the Cornucopia supplies. Known possessions of the Careers include food, water, medicine, night vision glasses, and weapons of all sorts. Throughout the games, The District 10 Male favored a bullwhip as his weapon, managing to kill one tribute with it. He also carried a knife as a backup weapon, attempting to draw it after his bullwhip had been destroyed. Victims Tributes In the games, the 10 male is the killer of one tribute, the District 9 male from District 9. Methods During the games, the 10 male primarily uses a bullwhip to dispose of his competitors. His only victim is the District 9 male, whom he strangles after wrapping the whip around the tributes throat. Trivia * The District 10 Male is 5'10" and weighs 170 pounds. * His training score is 9, with an odds of winning of 9-1, the highest of any unnamed tribute. * He survived 5 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:District 10 Tributes Category:Deaths by Sword Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Victims of Samra